


Готовность

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Персиваль впервые остается ночевать дома у Ньюта.





	Готовность

**Author's Note:**

> modern!nomage!AU. Присутствует мертвая и расчлененная мышь. Упоминаются кормовые насекомые

Персиваль проснулся с мыслью, что где-то рядом с ним вызывают Сатану.

Почему именно Сатану, а не что-то более привычное при его профессии, он и сам не понял. 

Так или иначе, хриплый дребезжащий крик, похожий на звук запутавшейся в войлоке дрели, разбудил его. И крик доносился откуда-то из угла комнаты.

Персиваль сел, задев Ньюта.

Верешащее нечто темным силуэтом — лишь пара глаз сверкнула отблесками — пересекло комнату и плюхнулось на одеяло в ногах у Ньюта.

Персиваль задержал дыхание, напоминая себе сохранять спокойствие. В чужом доме нельзя ни с того ни с сего нападать или начать обороняться от питомцев (по крайней мере, пока те его не едят)!

Даже если оные питомцы вызывают Сатану.

Крик повторился, неясная тень проскакала поверх одеяла к голове Ньюта и склонилась к ней.

— Джерри, нельзя, — сонно откликнулся Ньют. — А ну лети отсюда! 

Вспугнутая тень суматошно забила крыльями, взлетела с места и спряталась на шкафу.

— Так это твоя сипуха так орет? — не выдержал Персиваль.

— Да, это Джерри. Я же предупреждал, — немного виновато ответил Ньют, приподнимаясь на локте. — Он тебя разбудил?

— Никакое предупреждение меня к этому не готовило.

— Значит, надо было дать послушать запись, — запоздало сообразил Ньют. — Извини. Ложись спать дальше, — тонкая, сильная рука обвилась вокруг Персиваля и настойчиво потянула его вниз, — Джерри больше не будет. Он знает, что на спящих садиться нельзя, но на гостях иногда пробует — а вдруг на этих можно? Но, кажется, он немного перепутал, и хорошо, что сел не тебе на голову… — Ньют расправил укрывавшее их обоих одеяло, обвил Персиваля руками и снова заснул.

Персивалю осталось только смириться и тоже закрыть глаза.

***

Прошлым вечером это казалось хорошей идеей.

Ньюта Персиваль встретил — как и всех в своей жизни — на работе. Дело было выездным, с походом в загородные леса для расследования и углубленным курсом «как сориентироваться и найти что-то подозрительное в лесу, если ты — городской житель». В роли гидов выступали местный егерь и биологи с расположенной в лесу станции. 

А дальше Персиваль повелся на экзотику.

Лохматый, веснушчатый, выглядящий неприлично и незаконно молодым (Персиваль украдкой даже паспорт проверил — да нет, давно уже все можно), в походной одежде, с лисой на поводке, белкой в руках и какой-то редкой улиткой в кармане — одновременно! — Ньют для него был той еще экзотикой. 

«Экзотика» смущенно, но благосклонно приняла осторожные ухаживания, провела для Персиваля личную экскурсию по станции, согласилась на ужин вместе — и на ночевку у Персиваля дома.

Правда, на ночевку — далеко не сразу.

«Не сегодня, Перси, прости! Для такого мне нужно накормить зверей впрок». 

Персиваль без единого слова протеста подождал и оказался вознагражден тем, что их совместную ночь смело можно было назвать «дикой». 

А еще через пару ночей он высказал желание побывать дома у Ньюта. По рассказам Персиваль уже понимал, что там обитает куча животных, в кличках и видах которых он постоянно путался. Но, как выяснилось, к таким ночным обрядам он не был готов. Вчера днем Ньют посчитал, что лучшее место для свидания — далекий заповедник, и Персиваль согласился. Лес, горы и водопады действительно были романтичными, а когда Ньют, лукаво улыбаясь, затащил его в овраг, нашел там твердое, сухое место без жгучих растений и рухнул на колени, — так и вообще отличными. 

Но домой они вернулись поздно, уже в темноте. Ньют даже не познакомил Персиваля с обитателями как следует — наскоро покормил соскучившуюся стаю, предупредил, что Джерри орет по ночам, да и другие могут пошуметь, и затащил в постель.

*** 

В итоге утром Персиваль проснулся, отпихивая от себя кота, так и норовящего ввинтиться мокрым носом в глаз (откуда тут еще кот, Ньют о нем ничего не говорил, это точно просто кот?), — и огляделся, осознавая наконец как следует масштаб звероводства.

Ньюта рядом уже не было, в соседней комнате что-то гремело и ворковало. 

Джерри пристально наблюдал за Персивалем с полки, словно готовый немедленно заложить гостя владельцу. 

На этом, кажется, животные на вольном выпасе кончались — по крайней мере, то, что взирало на Персиваля из-за стеклянных преград своих террариумов и аквариумов, не собиралось залезть к нему в постель и познакомиться.

Персиваль тоже не собирался завязывать эту дружбу — не без Ньюта, — поэтому встал и, глядя себе под ноги, отправился в ванную. Ее он вчера видел, и там никаких сюрпризов не было — в не совсем понятного назначениях емкостях, кажется, все-таки никто не жил.

***

Ньют сидел на кухне за столом и ножницами отрезал голову мыши.

— Привет. — Он поднял глаза, улыбнулся. Еще более растрепанный, чем обычно, в слишком большой ему домашней футболке.

Отрезанная голова упала в блюдечко, а Ньют примерился ножницами к туловищу мышки.

— А кофе у тебя есть, или вся кормежка только для сов? — осторожно поинтересовался Персиваль. Расчлененка не смогла выбить его надолго из колеи — хотя на миг он оторопел. Все же резаных людей по работе он видел чаще, чем половину мыши на кухонном столе.

— Конечно, есть! Погоди, сейчас нарежу мышь для Джерри, и все сделаю. Садись. — Ньют кивнул на стул рядом. — Потом кофе, а потом, извини, мне нужно покормить животных.

— Не вопрос. — Персиваль сел. — Я подожду.

— Хорошо. — Ньют разрезал напополам последний оставшийся кусочек мыши, сложил все в блюдце и встал. — Сейчас отнесу Джерри.

***

Вернулся Ньют меньше чем через минуту, помыл руки и занялся кофеваркой.

— А разве Джерри не может сам разделать мышь? Я вообще-то думал, совы их глотают целиком.

— Может, — отозвался Ньют. — Нет, целиком они не глотают. Совы придерживают добычу лапой, а клювом отрывают куски и едят. Когда это свежая мышь, а дело происходит на твоей постели… Словом, с тех пор я еду Джерри сервирую.

Представить было не очень сложно. Наверное, постель после такого выглядела как место преступления. Преступления совы против мыши… Так, стоп. 

Персиваль следил за тем, как Ньют двигался по кухне. Плавно скользил, выхватывая чашки, молоко, сахар — казалось, что-то шевелилось в полумраке очередного ящика, но Персиваль не стал вглядываться -, было видно, как на коже Ньюта натягивался длинный, изогнутый шрам. 

— Ты на меня смотришь, — дернул плечами под безразмерной футболкой Ньют.

— Конечно, смотрю, — не стал отрицать Персиваль.

— Ты меня будто взглядом припечатываешь — Ньют повернулся и выставил на стол чашки, — как прыгнуть собрался. Как будто я совершил глупость, повернулся спиной к большой хищной кошке, и вот она крадется. Перси, ты уверен, что симпатию выражают так?

— Прости, — он слегка смутился, — профессиональное. 

— Ничего. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Пойдем покормим зверей! 

В его голосе было столько непосредственного энтузиазма, что Персиваль ощутил желание немедленно приобщиться к домашнему зверинцу Ньюта.

*** 

Хобби Персиваль до сих пор не обзавелся, а большую часть его работы нельзя было просто так показать и пересказать, — и он был готов слушать о делах другого..

Хотя вообще-то он явно рассчитывал на несколько иную… демонстрацию. 

Не на то, что ему будут с воодушевлением демонстрировать ферму по разведению кормовых сверчков, например — с матками и миниатюрным молодняком, настолько мелким, что его называли «пылью». 

Или кормовых мышей. 

Ну, хоть целых на этот раз. 

И не парочку огромных раздутых жаб — водоносов, похожих на зеленоватое пупырчатое тесто. 

А уж в разницу между личинками зофобаса и мучным червем он и вовсе вникать не стал.

Гекконы, впрочем, были милые. 

Мадагаскарские тараканы — не слишком, а после улиток руки еще некоторое время чесались. 

Не то чтобы все эти питомцы так уж не понравились Персивалю. У каждого из них было своеобразное обаяние, а уж ореол восхищенно-любовного отношения к ним Ньюта был способен заставить любую жабу казаться по меньшей мере коронованной особой. 

Удручал тот факт, что вчера Персивалю явно не хватило. А демонстрация проводилась едва одетым Ньютом и в непосредственной близости. 

***

— Это, в сущности, все, — объявил Ньют, когда они вернулись из второй комнаты — тенисто-зеленой от растений в горшках, с огромным террариумом игуаны у одной стенки и парочкой жилищ поменьше — у других. 

— Ты их когда-нибудь считал? Ну хоть по видам?

— Не вижу смысла. — Ньют улыбнулся, вскинул голову, положил руки на грудь Персивалю. — У тебя за спиной кровать. И на ней никто не сидит. Ну же! — Ньют толкнул его в грудь, Персиваль дернулся, но все же поддался и упал на бок.

Ньют тут же оказался сверху. Оседлал, крепко хватая бедрами, поглядел в глаза, улыбаясь диковато и восторженно. 

Так же, как тогда, рядом со станцией, с лисой. 

— Еще не хочешь быстро собраться и выскочить за дверь? — вкрадчиво спросил Ньют, слегка ерзая бедрами.

— Ты все-таки упустил того ядовитого паука? — хмыкнул Персиваль.

— Нет, я закрыл крышку. — Ньют фыркнул. — Я про другое.

— Ньют, — Персиваль положил руки ему на бока, — если мы сейчас таки займемся тем, что и планировали еще со вчерашнего дня,— я абсолютно не намерен никуда отсюда двигаться. 

Поцелуй оказался неожиданным — Ньют словно рухнул вниз, впился в губы, прикусил… Персиваль ответил, повел руками выше — под ладонями, под тонкой тканью футболки напряглись горячие, твердые жгуты сухих мышц. 

Губы даже слегка зудели, когда Ньют оторвался.

— Видишь ли, — слегка задыхаясь, произнес он куда-то в шею Персивалю, — уже парочка больших, храбрых и суровых парней вроде тебя слились, всего-то увидев, как я кормлю Атти червями… 

— Из-за такой мелочи? — Персиваль аж прищурился, пытаясь определить, не врет ли Ньют. 

— Видимо, это у них никак не совмещалось с дальнейшим, — Ньют пожал плечами, — но если ты никуда деваться не собираешься… — Он прижался сильнее и еще раз потерся — ровно там, где надо. Не понять намек было невозможно.

— Нет, — медленно ответил Персиваль. Вот зараза, а! Внеплановая, значит, проверка? — Это ты лежи и никуда не девайся… — он оттолкнулся от кровати — и через пару секунд уже всем телом прижимал Ньюта к постели, — … а я из-за таких мелочей шарахаться не собираюсь!

Кажется, все-таки проверка на крепость нервов Персиваля разозлила.

Кажется, он кусался немного сильнее, чем требовалось. 

И кажется, Ньют вовсе не был против.


End file.
